Snow Storm
by Guitypleasure052016
Summary: A Freak Snow Storm Has Occurred After A Lockdown And Everyone Is Snowed In Disclaimer: Before you all yell I know nothing about the climate, I know, I know it doesn't snow in California where Charming would be but I just had the idea and it seemed fun. Pretend that there's a freak snowstorm that occurred or something. I'm just surrounded by snow at the moment so it's on my mind.


**Disclaimer: Before you all yell I know nothing about the climate, I know, I know it doesn't snow in California where Charming would be but I just had the idea and it seemed fun. Pretend that there's a freak snowstorm that occurred or something. I'm just surrounded by snow at the moment so it's on my mind.**

 _Gemma_

Gemma panicking that there isn't enough food or drinks to keep everyone fed

She tries to get out of the parking lot to go to the store and literally has to be physically stopped by the guys

She yells at all the guys who are outside without jackets on and keeps throwing random gloves and hats that she found in the garage at all the inappropriately clothed men

Eventually, she rolls her eyes and stomps back into the clubhouse, shouting to the men that she won't be taking care of them when they all get hypothermia

Even though she totally will

 _Chibs_

Chibs is the one who discovered that they were snowed in in the first place, as he had tried to step outside in the morning to have a smoke

He tried to push open the door and felt the weight behind it, thinking it was one of his brothers asleep against the door, he shoved hard and shouted when he felt the cold powder fall down around his shoes

His brothers came running from where they had been sleeping to find out what had caused the Scot to call out but they all laughed at him and assumed he was still drunk when he told them there was snow outside

Chibs flips them all off and walks across the room, motioning for them to check it out themselves while he lights his cigarette and sits down grumbling about the bastards not believing what he told them

Chibs spent the rest of the snow day inside, avoiding the snow and drinking whiskey with his brothers reminiscing on snow days growing up and complaining that he had stayed in California strictly because of the warm weather and that this damn snow needed to melt already

 _Juice_

Juice didn't even try to hide how excited he was when he saw the fluffy white snow covering the ground outside

He walked around outside in the snow, enjoying the unexpected weather until he realized that he was ice cold and ran inside to find some more clothing to put on

On his way out the door, his brothers began to poke fun at him as he was walking towards the entrance like a man on a mission

Juice turns around, pissed off at his brothers and informs them that they're just jealous assholes who are about to be super impressed by the snow fortress he's about to make in the parking lot

 _Happy_

Happy initially scoffs at Juice's declaration but becomes curious and ventures outside to see what his brother is doing

He sees him packing huge piles of snow, seeming to create walls around him as he works

Happy is bored out of his mind so he decides to join in on the fun and makes his way across the lot to build his own snow fortress, quickly building up the walls around him along with putting together a stockpile of snowballs

When he has finished his construction he peeks up over the wall of his fortress facing Juice and seeing that his friend is not paying him any attention, he begins pelting Juice with snowballs with sniper accuracy

 _Kozik_

Kozik initially stands back, watching his brothers go at it in the soon to be famous and only Samcro Snow Battle

However, he makes sure he stands near the garage to give himself some cover in the event a rogue snowball makes its way towards him

However his curiosity eventually got the best of him and he picked up some snow in his hands, before packing it into a tight snowball

When he saw Tig walk out onto the lot, he grinned and threw the snowball, pleased with himself when it landed directly against the other man's back

 _Tig_

Tig initially had ignored the snowfall as he was still recovering from drinking too much the night before but eventually decided to venture outside to see what his brothers were up to

The moment he stepped out the door, he felt a snowball hit him smack in the middle of his back and quickly turned around to see Kozik with a shit eating grin on his face

Tig picks up a snowball and stalks toward Kozik before smashing it in his face which results in the two of them beating the shit out of each other…again

After the fight is over, Tig lays in the snow to ice his body and when he becomes too cold, he hops up off the snow pile and ventures inside to get a beer and some sympathy from Gemma

 _Jax_

After getting past the initial confusion, Jax becomes excited about the snow and with the help of Gemma, he finds multiple layers of clothing to pile on his sons and brings them outside to play in the snow

Even though he's never experienced snow either, he has lots of fun playing in the snow with his little boys

He even puts his kutte on the snowman that the three of them made, making it an official Redwood Original Snowman

When Jax and the boys become too cold, they go inside where Gemma has made them hot chocolate and while Gemma watches the boys Jax steps away to "warm up" with his favorite croweater

 _Opie_

Opie had not realized what was going on until Ellie and Kenny came barreling in to wake him up and tell him there was snow outside

Being born and raised in California, he wasn't exactly thrilled to venture out into the cold but seeing how excited his kids were he begrudgingly agreed and joined them outside

Ellie and Kenny squealed with delight as their father picked them up and tossed them into piles of snow

When they went inside to escape the cold, the three collapsed on a couch in the main room, both the kids fell asleep snuggled up against their father, trying to soak in all of the warmth and body heat

 _Bobby_

Bobby scoffs at the younger brothers as he has no desire to go outside in the snow

He spends his time stuck inside making his famous baked goods and shouting at the prospects when they try to sneak some from the cooling rack

Bobby is livid when he finds out Jax switched out his original butter for weed butter, shouting that his muffins are still good without the bud

He bans Jax from eating any of the food and he carries his tray of treats to the other side of the room, only sharing them with Gemma and Chibs

 _Prospects_

They spend all day shoveling, salting, and moving bikes into the garage.

The snow day is not a fun day for them.

Especially when they're enlisted as human shields in the great snow battle between Juice and Happy


End file.
